1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a coupling and, more particularly, to a coupling that has a soft-start due to incremental impacts between the driving and driven members and then, subsequently, a positive engagement of the driving and driven members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 865,486 discloses a gear 2 and a shaft 1 that are coupled together through an annular series of spring-pressed balls 12. The structure in the patent operates as an overload clutch and not as a start-up clutch.
Numerous examples are available in the prior art of overload clutches utilizing recesses and springpress balls to function as an overload device.